horrible_music_and_songsfandomcom-20200214-history
Murder of XXXTentacion
On June 18, 2018, American rapper XXXTentacion, real name Jahseh Dwayne Ricardo Onfroy, was shot and killed in an apparent robbery, just outside RIVA Motorsports, an upscale seller of motorcycles and boats in Deerfield Beach, Florida. He was shot once in the neck and was in critical condition before being pronounced dead at exactly 5:30 p.m. What Happened? On June 18, Onfroy went to a bank to withdraw money before heading to RIVA Motorsports, an upscale seller of motorcycles and boats in Deerfield Beach, Florida. After withdrawing money from a bank, he was followed by a dark-colored Dodge Journey SUV allegedly containing Dedrick Williams, Robert Allen, Michael Boatwright, and Trayvon Newsome. At 3:30 p.m. EDT, Onfroy arrived at RIVA Motorsports and entered with his uncle. Robert Allen followed Onfroy inside the store to confirm that it was Onfroy inside the BMW. Two minutes later, Newsome and Boatwright allegedly left the SUV and followed Onfroy inside before Williams bought the masks used during the robbery at a local convenience store. A half an hour later, Onfroy left the dealership, entered his black BMW i8 and began to drive away from the dealership. The SUV drove in front of Onfroy's car, blocking him in while Newsome and Boatwright exited the vehicle and demanded property from Onfroy. A brief struggle ensued, which resulted in Onfroy being allegedly shot once in the neck by Boatwright. Witnesses told police Newsome and Boatwright took a Louis Vuitton bag from Onfroy's vehicle and then fled while Onfroy's uncle exited the vehicle and ran away from the crime scene. The shooting occurred in east of the city of Parkland where Onfroy was living at the time. The Broward County Fire Department rushed him to the nearby Broward Health North. Onfroy was initially reported to be in critical condition following the shooting, but the Broward County Sheriff's Office later confirmed his death. Aftermath Following the announcement of Onfroy's murder, a makeshift memorial was quickly created by fans and local residents, consisting of lyrics from the artist and words of remembrance written in chalk stretching up to a hundred yards. The owner of RIVA Motorsports, where Onfroy was killed, held a vigil on June 19, 2018. Hundreds gathered during the vigil and Broward County Sheriffs were forced to close the street. Shortly after, a walk commenced between Onfroy's fans. Onfroy's house in Parkland, Florida, which was being built at the time, was also memorialized by fans. Onfroy's team issued a statement saying a proper memorial service would be arranged soon. Internet personality Adam Grandmaison, known professionally as Adam22, the creator of the podcast No Jumper, for which Onfroy had his first professional interview, held a memorial a day after Onfroy's death in front of his BMX retail store OnSomeS**t on Melrose Avenue in Los Angeles, California to a crowd of 300 people. The crowd eventually grew to over 1,000 and police in riot gear eventually appeared with police en route to disperse the crowd. According to reports, rubber bullets were shot and tear gas was used to disperse the crowd. Funeral An open casket service for Onfroy took place at BB&T Center in Sunrise, Florida, on June 27, where fans were allowed to pay their respects. His private funeral took place a day later, where rappers Lil Uzi Vert, Lil Yachty, Denzel Curry and singer Erykah Badu were among the attendees in here. He was laid to rest in a grey mausoleum at the Gardens of Boca Raton Memorial Park, in Boca Raton, Florida. Commercial impact On June 19, the day after Onfroy's death, Billboard reported that Taylor Swift's Spotify single-day streaming record for "Look What You Made Me Do" was broken by Onfroy's track "Sad!", with over 10.4 million streams compared to Swift's 10.1 million streams. This was followed by a 16-fold sales increase across all streaming and download platforms, including a 7000-fold sales increase in CDs on Amazon.com. Onfroy's album ?'' was expected to return to the top five the week of his death following his murder, ultimately reaching number three with 90,000 album-equivalent units sold, up from 19,000 the last week. In the week following his murder, Onfroy's highest-charting single, "Sad!", went from 52nd to 1st on the ''Billboard Hot 100, making him the first artist to top the Hot 100 posthumously in a lead role since The Notorious B.I.G., with "Mo Money Mo Problems", back in 1997. On June 28, his management team posthumously released the music video for "Sad!", which has received over 100 million views whilst the audio counterpart has almost 640 million views, which will come up to a Billion. Category:Awful Moments in Music History Category:Deaths Category:Events